


Log Date: Lesbian

by CommanderLuna



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, i just wanna make this tag grow please i'm gay, takes place directly after the battle of bright-moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/pseuds/CommanderLuna
Summary: Catra's hurt after the battle of bright-moon, and doesn't trust anyone else to bandage her up.





	Log Date: Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ezrah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrah/gifts).



Scorpia burst through the door to Entrapta's lab.

"Entrapta, we need your help."

"Ah, Scorpia! Was the battlefield test of my weapons successful?" Entrapta said as she turned around in her chair.

Then, she noticed what or rather who Scorpia was carrying- Catra. She wasn't badly hurt but definitely needed medical attention.

"Catra! What happened?", Entrapta exclaimed.

"She got in a fight with She-Ra and the Princesses at Bright-Moon. She'll be OK, we just need you to do a few basic patchups on her. We can't trust most of the Horde because of Shadow Weaver, she'd do anything to get Catra out of the picture, and well. I would do something but it's not that easy to do stitches when all you have are claws and a poisonous death poker."

Catra broke her silence at this point, and reached up to hold Entrapta's hair with her hand, gripping it tight. Entrapta tended to be easily distracted, but Catra noticed she definitely paid attention whenever she did this, or honestly whenever Catra touched her in general. 

"Those princesses pack a punch, but it's nothing on what we've got planned for them. Just fix me up and we can get on to making something better than another traitor with a sword."

"Affirmative, Catra!" Entrapta said, and proceeded to dash around the room, grabbing a nearby first aid kit, and motioning for Scorpia to set her down on a nearby cot.

She went to work, her hair splitting into 4 tendrils acting like hands, with gloves on all of them, disinfecting and swabbing and bandaging everywhere until Entrapta was sure Catra would be OK. 

"Wait right here Catra, I have one final very important part of the procedure to complete."

"I'm all fixed up though, what else is there to do?", Catra wondered, trying to get out of the cot.

"Just a moment, I'll be back in a jiffy!" 

And with that she was gone into the vents, crawling around. About 3 minutes later she returned, slightly dusty and excitedly pulling something out of her pocket

"Whenever I got fixed up by a doctor, they'd always give me a sucker! I thought you might enjoy one too!"

Catra looked stunned, being broadsided by this being the important thing she'd left to do. She considered refusing, she normally didn't eat many sweets publicly because it's hard to put up a tough commanding officer front when you have something sugary in your mouth. And then she looked into her eyes. Those excitable eyes, full of wonder. People had caused her pain in the past and left her, just like Adora had left her. But she didn't understand how anyone could do something like that to someone like Entrapta. Sure she was angry at Adora for tossing aside their friendship to go run off and join princesses, but she was more angry that her and her princesses would so easily hurt someone they claimed they were working with. And so god dammit she's going to take that sucker if only to make Entrapta smile. 

Entrapta handed her the sucker, and made a little "Yay!" noise, and went in to hug Catra, gently to avoid hurting her. And Catra gladly returned it. 

"Awwwww, you two are great. Let's do a group hug!" Scorpia said, holding them both gently with her claws and hugging the pain away.

Meanwhile, in the distance, Scorpia could swear she heard Kyle shouting from the barracks.

"Hey! Which one of you took my sucker?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad I literally started writing this and never stopped and only did minor edits because once I start writing I tend to dissociate in the middle of it and then realize I've actually written content while somehow remaining unaware of the quality of what I'v ewritten other than the vague plot of it.


End file.
